Life in Lylat
by Silver Fox8
Summary: This fic can go on forever, so always expect the story to continue. A story with a little violence and language, which makes it PG-13
1. Disclaimer, I don't want to be sued

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, or anything in it, that is Nintendo's job and copyright. This story (as far as I know) is used for non-profit purposes.  
  
This Fan-Fiction is in the Pre-SFA era. By about four years making Fox and Slippy twenty-two, Falco twenty-three, and Peppy forty-five.  
  
I do, however do own the following characters/objects. Anything similar to real-life people/objects is purely co-incidental.  
  
Tyler Jalsberm: -Height: 5'9" -Weight: 95 lbs -Employment: Captain/Ace pilot -Species: Red Fox -Age: 25 -Girlfriend: Lauren Jadeson (Engaged) Luke Skaider: -Height: 6'0" -Weight: 125 lbs -Employment: First Lieutenant/Ace Pilot -Species: Coyote -Age: 25 -Wife: Mary Flaidun/Skaider Mary Flaidun/Skaider: -Height: 5'10" -Weight: 95 lbs -Employment: Lieutenant/Ace Pilot -Species: Timber Wolf -Age: 24 -Husband: Luke Skaider Matt Skaider: -Height: 2'6" -Weight: 25 lbs -Employment: Little Kid/Being cute -Species: Coyote -Age: 2½ -Girlfriend: N/A The BattleCruiser Hawkeye -Height: 100'6" -Weight: 3000 Tons -Length: 1 mile -Width: 75'3" -Class: BattleCruiser -Species: Warship -Age: 1 month And everything else that I made up. 


	2. Getting away from Titania

It was just another normal Saturday morning for Tyler Jalsberm. Who was currently laying asleep on a couch, surrounded by at least five empty cans of soda, each one had been loaded with caffeine, before Tyler had drank them. On the table next to him lay an empty pizza box. Tyler's location was Titania. Inside a small, three-roomed hut, expertly hidden under a sand dune. In a room that was half kitchen, half living room a small device with a green, circular screen was bleeping. This woke the red fox up. He then sat up. When his feet hit the floor, his left foot felt a little furrier than the other, Tyler was too tired to care much, but he paid for the lack of caring when the furry thing under his foot was discovered to be his tail. He yelped and jumped up as he felt the pain coming from his tail, which was longer than a normal fox's. He then walked over and watched the device that was bleeping. There was a line rotating across it, every time there was a bleep, a big dot showed up on it.  
  
Tyler: "They're here already?"  
  
Tyler said with a smirk on his face. He then walked outside, where it was windy that day. He looked up and saw a Katinian cruiser releasing a two- person fighter, that headed towards him, he then looked down, he finally noticed that his fur was a big mess, so he got out a brush that was in a backpack that he had with him, and started brushing the fur on his face. By the time the fighter landed, he was finishing the white tip of his tail. He then walked over to the fighter with his paws in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He looked up to see the cockpit opening.  
  
Pilot: "Come on aboard captain!"  
  
Tyler: "Hold your horses lieutenant."  
  
He jumped up into the back seat as he asked lieutenant a question.  
  
Tyler: "So Luke, what's the general want today?"  
  
Luke: "I don't know sir, hopefully we'll get the day off for once."  
  
Tyler: "Ha, That'd be a miracle."  
  
Their ship docked with the cruiser, when they got out, a saluting ensign was waiting for them.  
  
Ensign: "Sir, the general has a call waiting for you on the bridge."  
  
Tyler: "At ease ensign, and thanks for the tip."  
  
Tyler and Luke walked slowly to the bridge. They were talking about their days at the academy. When they got there Tyler began to sweep his tail back and forth, trying to listen to Luke while trying to remember the access code to the bridge. He entered the code, and the doors slid open. Luke took a seat while Tyler walked up to the main 


	3. Old friends

viewscreen and turned it on, and the familiar face of general Pepper appeared, he perked up his ears as general Pepper started talking.  
  
Pepper: "Captain Jalsberm, your next mission will be on Katina, where an invasion fleet from Andross is headed, your job will be to protect the base, and chase the Venomian scum back to where they came from."  
  
Tyler: "Kick the Venomian fleet's sorry rears and send them back to Venom, gotcha Salty."  
  
General Pepper had a slight look of annoyance on his face when he said.  
  
Pepper: "Good luck Jalsberm, you'll need it. Good-bye"  
  
He turned his end of the line off and the captain did the same.  
  
Tyler: "Okay crew, we're to set a course for Katina, where we'll knock Andross's forces back to Venom, If we're lucky the bulldog and husky squadrons will be there, maybe even McCloud and his gang will show up, Got it?"  
  
Crew: "Yes sir!"  
  
The navigations officer, who was a cat, programmed the computer to fly to Katina.  
  
N. Officer: "ETA is three hours sir."  
  
Tyler: "Okay, somebody come and get me when the ETA is down to fifteen minutes, Okay?"  
  
N. Officer: "Okay Sir, I'll send someone down in two hours and forty-five minutes."  
  
Tyler: "Good, see you then."  
  
Luke followed him to his quarters.  
  
Luke: "Do you think it's wise to always call him 'Salty'?"  
  
Tyler: "Not really, but it is kind of fun. I'm going to lay down for a bit, see you when we get to Katina."  
  
Luke: "See you then captain."  
  
He caught a glimpse of the coyote turning tail, then entered the access code to his quarters, and walked in. He set his backpack down, and then laid face down on his bed, he raised his snout so it was parallel to the ground, and then rested it on his crossed 


	4. Battle preparations

forearms. The twenty-five year old thought about the battle ahead. He swished his tail up and down as he remembered to take a shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
Tyler was out of the shower, even though he dried himself off as good as he could, he was still sopping wet, he shivered as to shake the water off, that helped a little, but now his fur was sticking up in all different directions, so he got his brush back out and brushed his fur back into the style that he always wore it in, when he was finished, he got on his computer, and looked up the Venomian fleet's stats, He found out that there were five cruisers in all, each one carrying twelve fighters, he chuckled quietly to himself, even sixty fighters would be no match for their handful of aces. He continued to look up and try to hack in to Venom's computer network for the next hour and a half. He then received a visitor.  
  
Tyler: "Come in."  
  
Ensign: "Captain sir, I am here to inform you that we arrive at Katina in fifteen minutes."  
  
Tyler: "At ease ensign. Thanks for the call."  
  
He watched as the excited robin ran back to the bridge. The red fox slowly got up and headed the same direction. He entered the access code to the bridge, and then entered, his sharp ears picked up the communications officer speaking to the Katinian ground control.  
  
C. Officer: "This is the Hawkeye to Katina ground control, do we have permission to land?"  
  
K.G.C.: "Hawkeye this is Katina ground control, permission granted at port seventeen."  
  
C. Officer: "Roger that, Hawkeye out."  
  
He then walked over to the captain's chair and sat down, He swept his tail aside as he did not want to sit on it. Luke came up to him and started talking to him.  
  
Luke: "I'd say you're pretty wet captain."  
  
Tyler: "Well, I did just take a shower, and as you can tell, it's hard to get water out of fur. Then there's the fact that my fur is three times thicker than yours."  
  
Luke: "I guess that explains it. So, are you going to fight Andross with us again?"  
  
Tyler: "I couldn't miss that opportunity."  
  
Luke: "Great, I guess I'll see you in the skies." 


	5. The Great Fox and The Hawkeye

The cruiser then landed on Katina. The coyote named Luke exited the bridge, and then exited the Hawkeye. He then headed for the base's cafeteria. Tyler followed him, along with several other crewmembers. When he got there, he saw a familiar red fox.  
  
Tyler: "Hey Fox, how've you been?"  
  
Fox: "Hey, I guess I've been fine, what're you doing here?"  
  
Tyler: "Salty's asked me to help defend Katina from the coming assault, is that why you're here?"  
  
Fox: "Who's Salty?"  
  
Luke: "He means general Pepper."  
  
Fox: "Oh. Yeah, that's why I'm here."  
  
Luke got a few hamburgers, and then went off to talk with the rest of Star Fox. Fox and Tyler each got five cheeseburgers. Then they sat down at their own table.  
  
Fox: "So, where've you been these past years?"  
  
Tyler: "I was mainly a pilot until about a year of two ago, I was promoted to captain of the Hawkeye."  
  
Fox: "I bet that was a lucky break."  
  
Tyler: "Yeah, it was. It's kind of funny actually, one day you say 'Sir' to every person you see, and then the next day, everyone does that to you. And what's happening between Falco and Katt over there?"  
  
He seemingly casually pointed an ear in the direction of Falco, who was talking mushy stuff to Katt. Fox twitched his ears back, then forward to pick up the conversation. A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Fox: "I somehow knew those two were boyfriend girlfriend, and now everyone will know."  
  
The smirk on Fox's face turned into an evil smile.  
  
Tyler: "You kind of creep me out with that look, Fox."  
  
Fox walked over to Falco's table, and then started talking to them. Tyler perked his ears up to hear them, when Tyler saw Fox taking in a deep breath, he flattened his ears against the sides of his head, then he pressed them down and covered them with his paws. 


	6. The prankster Fox

Fox: "FALCO LIKES KATT!"  
  
The whole cafeteria boomed out with laughter. Falco and Katt left the cafeteria running, the laughter echoing after. When Fox walked back to the table, Tyler's head was on the table, he was laughing very hard.  
  
Fox: "I didn't think it'd be that funny."  
  
Tyler (while laughing): "It was."  
  
Tyler finally stopped laughing, and then he faced Fox.  
  
Tyler: "I wonder how much Falco hates you right now."  
  
Fox: "Probably wants to rip my ears off. They were talking pretty loud, and I even bet that Slippy heard them."  
  
Tyler: "You're probably right, so you might want to lock your door tonight."  
  
Fox: "That's probably some good advice."  
  
Tyler shoved the remaining cheeseburgers that he got into his pockets, and then headed back to his ship. Fox did the same, and Peppy followed him, chuckling.  
  
Peppy: "You know you shouldn't have done that."  
  
Fox: "Yes I know, but the opportunity was too good to miss."  
  
Peppy: "If I was your age and in a similar situation, I'd have done the same thing."  
  
Fox: "It's good to hear that attitude come from you every once and a while, and I have a favor to ask you, do you think you could calm Falco down for me?"  
  
Peppy: "Sure, just lock your door tonight."  
  
Fox: "Funny. That's what Tyler told me to do."  
  
Peppy: "Tyler's here? We should go talk to him."  
  
Fox: "Okay, then let's head for the Hawkeye."  
  
Fox and Peppy headed towards the carrier, the guard let them in, while telling them where they could find Tyler.  
  
Guard: "Third floor, forth door on the left." 


	7. Falco's mad and Slippy's in the closet

Fox: "Got it. Thanks."  
  
Fox and Peppy got to his room, and then they knocked on the door.  
  
Tyler: "Who is it?"  
  
Fox: "It's me and Peppy"  
  
Tyler jumped up and let them in. They started to talk.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Great Fox.  
  
Luke was lying on the couch, watching Falco stomp around, Slippy was frantically running around, to dodge Falco's wild moves. Katt had a soda in her hand, and was watching Falco also. Falco had a mixed look of strong anger and embarrassment on his face.  
  
Falco: "That dang Fox! When he gets here, I'll grab him by his stupid tail, and throw him across the room. Then I'll scream in those stupid pointy ears of his. He'll wish he didn't have that really sensitive hearing then! AAAARRRRGGGG! I HATE FOXES!"  
  
Slippy: "Calm down Falco!"  
  
Falco: "Why don't you, helium sucker!"  
  
Slippy ran out of the room, crying. Luke started to laugh.  
  
Falco: "What's so funny MISTER Coyote?!"  
  
Luke: "Slippy, 'helium sucker' ha-ha."  
  
Falco: "Come on Katt, we're going up to my room."  
  
Katt: "Okay, but.'  
  
Falco cut her off as he dragged her upstairs.  
  
Luke hopped off the couch and went to go find Slippy. He found Slippy hiding in a closet.  
  
Luke: "You were just hiding in there, right?"  
  
Slippy: "Y-Yes."  
  
Luke: "Come on, let's go meet up with the others." 


	8. Covert plans on the Hawkeye

Slippy: "S-Sounds like a g-good idea."  
  
Luke and Slippy exited the Great Fox and headed towards the Hawkeye. The guard let them in, and when they got to the captains quarters, they knocked on the door.  
  
Peppy: "Who do you think it is this time?"  
  
They had already been visited by a bunch of ensigns and officers, all wanting Fox or Peppy's autographs.  
  
Tyler: "Who is it?"  
  
Luke: "It's me and Slippy."  
  
Tyler got up and let them in.  
  
Fox: "So Luke, What's Falco want to do to me now?"  
  
Luke: "According to him, he's going to grab you by the tail, and fling you across the room, then he's going to scream in your ears, to damage your hearing so you won't pick up another of their conversations, he also declared that he hates all foxes."  
  
Tyler: "Looks like I'm also a target then."  
  
Peppy: "So, what'd he do to you Slip?"  
  
Slippy: "He yelled at me, again."  
  
Fox: "Ah, the usual treatment?"  
  
Slippy: "Yep."  
  
A phone radio by the side of Tyler's bed beeped three times, then a voice came.  
  
Radio: "Sir, The Venomian fleet will arrive here in five hours, by Pepper's orders we are to confront them in a half hour. You should get ready sir."  
  
The radio beeped three times again and went silent.  
  
Tyler: "It's that time again, see you guys in the skies."  
  
Fox: "You've always had that uncanny ability to make rhymes Tyler. Hey Peppy, cover me when we get to the ship."  
  
Peppy: "Okay Fox, but your best bet is to sneak into your Arwing when we get there." 


	9. The fight begins

Fox: "Slippy, when we get there, I want you to launch immediately."  
  
Slippy: "Got it Fox."  
  
Fox, Peppy, and Slippy exited the Hawkeye and watched it take off, leaving an empty port seventeen behind. They headed for port five, when they got there, Fox hid at the entrance while Peppy and Slippy headed in, Fox listened to figure out what was going on, when they left the room, Slippy headed for the control room, and silently initiated the launch sequence, Fox ran aboard to his Arwing, but when he went into a room, Falco caught a glimpse of the white tip on Fox's tail. Falco roared out in anger and started chasing Fox, by then, the Great Fox was already in the air, Fox jumped in his Arwing and took of, by the time Falco got there, he barely saw the Arwing in the sky before the gate closed, Falco hopped into his Arwing while he opened the gate. Slippy saw the two ships, then he put the Great Fox on autopilot. He and Peppy got into their own Arwings, and then took off, the gate closed behind them. Back on the Hawkeye Tyler saw two ships trailing the Great Fox and witnessed Falco chasing Fox around, he sighed and headed towards his Arwing.  
  
Luke: "Where are you going?"  
  
The crew looked at him in surprise, they thought his courage was great, not saying "sir." But when the captain responded normally, they realized that they were probably just friends.  
  
Tyler: "I'm going out to see what's up between Fox and Falco. Care to join me? We may need someone who isn't a fox to come with, you remember what Falco said."  
  
The Hawkeye was already in the air, roughly the same altitude as the four other ships in the fleet. Tyler and Luke headed out of the bridge and headed towards the docking bay in their ship, when they got there, they hopped into their separate Arwings and headed out toward Fox and Falco. Tyler got his headset from the glove compartment and turned it on.  
  
Tyler: "Hey Falco, why don't you leave Fox alone?"  
  
Falco: "Oh great, another fox is here to save this one's rear."  
  
Luke: "Well Falco, You know I'm not a fox, and I have the same opinion as Tyler here."  
  
Falco: "You're all canines though."  
  
Tyler: "He's got us there."  
  
Peppy: "I agree Falco, let's stop this nonsense and get focused on that fleet ahead."  
  
Falco: "You're all mammals." 


	10. Slippy, Falco, Luke, and Helium

Slippy: "That may be true, but I'm an amphibian and I agree with them."  
  
Falco: "Just shut up helium sucker!"  
  
Katt: "Falco, maybe you should shut up, it's unanimous that you do so."  
  
Falco: "Alright."  
  
Falco disengaged his chase with Fox and joined in formation, the seven ships ahead of the two cruisers. The other three cruisers joined up behind them and released their fighters, and then about sixteen more ships confronted them.  
  
Tyler: "Who are you?"  
  
Fox: "Calm down Tyler, that's the Bulldog and Husky squadrons."  
  
Tyler: "Oh."  
  
Luke: (laughing)  
  
Tyler: "What's so funny?"  
  
Luke: "'That helium sucker' line that Falco always says."  
  
Fox (smirking): "I didn't know that Falco could be funny, let alone cook."  
  
Falco: "FOX!"  
  
Peppy: "Now you young whippersnappers, you best pay attention to the battle ahead, so no more feudin' between you, got it?"  
  
Fox and Falco: "Okay."  
  
Luke: (Laughing even harder) "Whippersnappers."(Continues to laugh)  
  
Bill: "So, what are you up to these days Fox?"  
  
Fox: "Well, Falco wants to grab me by the tail and chuck me against a wall, I've met up with some of my friends from the academy."  
  
Bill: "So, everything's normal then?"  
  
Fox: "Basically."  
  
Five ships appeared on the horizon, each baring the Venom insignia. They released their fighters and the fighters engaged. 


	11. Katina versus Venom

Tyler: "Sixty fighters at twelve o'clock. Those fighters have no idea who they're messing with, do they?"  
  
Fox: "Nope, not a shred of intelligence."  
  
The Katinian defense fighters engaged as well. Tyler sent a nova bomb towards the fighter, but he had kept the tracer off, ten Venomian fighters never new what hit them.  
  
Tyler: "Yep. No intelligence."  
  
The rest of the fighters broke off, not wanting a similar fate. Fox, Falco, Tyler, Luke, Peppy, Slippy, Bill, and Katt engaged them. The other fighters preferring to guard the base and the fleet. The fight raged on for another hour, and by that time, Slippy, Katt, and Peppy were out of the fight, the Bulldog and Husky squadrons had left out of boredom, but the Venomian forces had dwindled down, so there were five Katinians left, and ten Venomians left, the Katinians did not lose any cruisers, while the Venomians were down to one. The remaining Venomian fighters docked with the remaining cruiser, and the cruiser retreated back to Venom, the Katinian cruisers fired all their guns at the retreating ship, and it exploded into a bright fireball.  
  
Luke: "Oops."  
  
Tyler: "Always the comedic one, eh Luke?"  
  
Luke: "Yep."  
  
Fox's ship flew over Tyler's, Falco's almost did, but he started firing on Tyler, who barrel rolled while flying upwards.  
  
Falco: "Come back here you cowardly foxes!"  
  
Tyler switched his headset so it only went to Fox.  
  
Tyler: "Fox, lets head to my ship."  
  
Fox: "Gotcha."  
  
Tyler, Luke, and Fox docked with the Hawkeye as quickly as they could. Falco tried to go too, but he was stopped.  
  
Hawkeye: "Falco, you do not have permission to land here until you cool down. Captain's orders."  
  
Falco: "Dang. No fox flinging today." 


	12. Back aboard the Hawkeye

Falco docked with the Great Fox, Katt was already there. Peppy and Slippy were on the Hawkeye, Knowing this would've happened anyways.  
  
Peppy: "So, what happened between you, Fox and Falco?"  
  
Tyler: "Well, after the fight, Falco began to chase Fox, Fox flew over me, but when Falco chased, he fired on me. So we came here, and locked Falco out."  
  
Slippy: "I guess he was disappointed that he couldn't tail fling you guys."  
  
Fox: "Yep, he was pretty disappointed, his last words that I heard him say were: 'dang. No fox flinging today.'"  
  
Tyler: "Let's go to the bridge, then we can wait until we land, then sneak aboard the Great Fox, sound like a plan?"  
  
Peppy, Slippy, Luke, Fox, and Tyler headed toward bridge. When they got there, Tyler entered the access code, and they walked in. An ensign stared at them for a second as he saw Fox come in, and then he came to his senses. He saluted.  
  
Ensign: "Good afternoon sir."  
  
Tyler decided it was time to tell them when he saw everybody saluting.  
  
Tyler: "You guys don't need to salute or call me sir, I'm not one of those snotty captains. At ease."  
  
Fox: "So Tyler, where are we going to stay until Falco cools off?"  
  
Tyler: "There are a couple extra rooms around here. Hold on, I'll see what rooms are open."  
  
He went over to an engineer and asked him a couple questions.  
  
Tyler: "Thanks. Room twenty-five is open. That's funny, mine's room twenty- four. Peppy and Slippy, I think Falco will let you board the Great Fox."  
  
Peppy: "You're probably right."  
  
Tyler: "Let's go to my room."  
  
Slippy: "Okay Tyler."  
  
Tyler said something so quietly that only he, Luke and Fox could hear.  
  
Tyler: "Is he always like that?" 


	13. Sneaking aboard the Great Fox

Fox: "Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Fox, Tyler, Peppy, Luke, and Slippy headed towards Tyler's quarters. When Tyler entered the code and entered, Tyler noticed that he had left his computer on, when he looked at it, he saw that he had some electronic mail. When he sat down at the computer, he found out that the all was from Falco. It read: "Tyler W. Jalsberm, you and Fox will, be humiliated and laughed at the second you enter the ship. Buhuwahahaha! P.S. You and Fox are disgraces to the species of foxes."  
  
Fox: "Well, That was nice and friendly."  
  
Luke: "Hey! That's my line!"  
  
Fox: "Too bad."  
  
After about ten minutes passed, Tyler had gotten off the computer that Slippy was now using. Tyler, Peppy, Fox, and Luke were preparing for their entrance on the Great Fox. Tyler took a glance at the computer, his jaw dropped in amazement as he saw where Slippy was, and he got the others to come see.  
  
Tyler: "Slippy.how the heck did you get in the Venomian main database?"  
  
Slippy: "Easy Tyler, I hacked into it."  
  
Tyler: "You'll have to show me how to do that one of these days."  
  
Slippy: "Okay."  
  
They all walked out of the Hawkeye and headed towards the Great Fox. Fox noticed that Tyler was swishing his tail from side to side out of anxiety.  
  
Fox: "Why are you nervous Tyler? You're not going."  
  
Tyler: "I don't know."  
  
When they finally reached their destination, they hid and Fox whispered out orders.  
  
Fox: "Peppy, you and Slippy will go in and start a conversation with Falco and Katt. I will sneak up to my room. Peppy, you will cough three times to signal when you're ready, got it?"  
  
Everyone except Fox: "Yep."  
  
Fox: "Okay then. Let's move out!" 


	14. Fox's success and Luke's family

Peppy and Slippy walked in the door, the second they did, they were confronted by Falco.  
  
Falco: "Where are Fox and his little gang!?"  
  
Slippy: "They're still over on Tyler's ship."  
  
Falco, not completely believing them, looked out the door. Nobody was there.  
  
Falco: "Okay, I guess it's clear."  
  
Falco and Katt headed upstairs to Falco's room, Peppy got out a glass of water, and pretended to choke on it.  
  
Peppy: (cough) (cough) (cough)  
  
Fox came in cautiously and thanked Peppy, and then they went to Fox's room as Tyler and Luke waved goodbye, when they got in, they locked the door.  
  
Tyler and Luke headed back to the Hawkeye, where, when they got on, they immediately headed for a quiet air-conditioned room, with plenty of windows. The library.  
  
They started to talk, catching up and all that jazz. When Tyler felt a slight tug on his tail, he looked back and down to see a little three year- old coyote, which asked him a question.  
  
Coyote: "Hey mister, why ya talkin' to daddy?"  
  
Tyler: "Um."  
  
Luke walked over and picked up the little tyke.  
  
Luke: "Hey Matt, what are you doing here?"  
  
Matt: "Well, mommy said that she was goin' ta see daddy, so I asked if I could go with an' she picked me up an' carried me on da ship, then let me go. I came here, I don know where she went, but I heard you in here, so I came here and found ya."  
  
Tyler (with a smirk): "Smart kid."  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the hallway as a female coyote walked in.  
  
Matt: "Mommy!"  
  
Matt jumped out of Luke's arm, then ran over and hugged the new coyote on the left leg, but her tail was swishing behind her." 


	15. Mary, Luke, and Matt

Coyote: "Luke! I've been looking all over this ship for you. How long have you been here?"  
  
Luke: "Well Mary, I was just talking to an old friend. I've only been here for about twenty minutes."  
  
Mary: "Well, your father called, he was wanting to know what you were doing these days. You should call him back, you haven't spoke to him for a while."  
  
Tyler sat back down and watched them argue, the little coyote let go of his mom then climbed up Tyler and sat on his head, also watching.  
  
A half an hour later.  
  
Luke and Mary had not been arguing for a while now, and the three adults were watching little Matthew run around. He was having the time of his life, doing his impersonation of an Arwing. He ran up Luke's legs and ended up nose to nose with him. Tyler and Mary laughed.  
  
Luke: "Boo!"  
  
Matt yipped and jumped off Luke's lap, he ran to his mom and wrapped himself up in her tail. Luke joined in on the laughter. After about five minutes, the laughter had subsided. Matt cautiously unwrapped himself from his mother's tail and climbed up onto her lap and hugged her.  
  
Matt: "Mommy."  
  
Luke: "Who wants some ice cream?"  
  
Matt's little coyote ears perked up at those last two words as he ran over to his father and hugged him.  
  
Matt: "Daddy."  
  
Mary smirked while Tyler laughed.  
  
Mary: "Cheater."  
  
Luke (laughing): "Well, whatever it takes."  
  
Luke stood up and set Matt down on the floor. While Luke was stretching, Matt ran behind him and started pulling on his tail.  
  
Matt: "Ice cream! Ice cream!" 


	16. Fray in the corridors

Luke (wincing): "Alright, alright. I'm going."  
  
Luke lifted his tail and Matt went with it. Luke snatched the little toddler and set him on his shoulders as they headed for the cafeteria.  
  
Matt: "Weee!!!  
  
Matt was curiously sniffing around, and then he yelled out.  
  
Matt: "Daddy! Daddy! What's that smell?"  
  
Luke sniffed the air. Quickly, he quickly broke into a low growl.  
  
Tyler: "What is it Luke?"  
  
Luke (growling): "Smell that?"  
  
Tyler and Mary sniffed the air, Tyler quietly unholstered his gun and set it to stun, Luke and Mary followed suit. Luke also grabbed Matt and set him in a room that was nearby.  
  
Luke: "You stay there for a second, okay?"  
  
Tyler pointed his ears at the two other hallways in the three-way intersection, his left ear picked up a small voice.  
  
Voice1 (hushed): "Shut up, you'll give us away!"  
  
Voice2 (hushed): "Sorry sir."  
  
Tyler curled and uncurled his tail. Luke and Mary nodded. They rushed into the intersection, pointing their guns to the left.  
  
Tyler: "Freeze, Venomians! Gosh, that sounds kind of cheesy."  
  
The two venomian lizards shouted out in retaliation.  
  
Venomians: "Never!"  
  
They got out their rifles and commenced firing. Tyler, Mary, and Luke returned fire. The two Venomians fell down unconscious, Tyler clutched his left shoulder.  
  
Mary: "Are you alright?"  
  
Tyler: "Yeah, he just clipped my shoulder." 


	17. Matt's ice cream, Tyler's proposal, and ...

Tyler lifted his paw. There was a small cut. Surprisingly, his fur was still intact. He patted his fur down.  
  
Tyler: "That'll stem the flow. Luke, go get Matt. We'll drop off these two then go get some ice cream."  
  
At those last words, Matt ran out of the room and climbed up his dad then sat on his shoulders.  
  
Tyler and Mary tied up the two Venomians, and carried them to the brig, then locked them in a cell. Then, the four of them headed for the cafeteria. Tyler and Luke got vanilla, while Mary and Matt got strawberry. Matt walked over and sat on Mary's lap, asking her those unanswerable questions that all typical three year-olds ask.  
  
Matt: "What are superpowers like? Why are tall buildings called skyscrapers if they don't scrape the sky? Is there an end to the universe?"  
  
Mary: "I don't know. Now finish your ice cream and we'll go home and play catch."  
  
Matt: "Yay!"  
  
Luke: "Don't you have to stay here tonight?"  
  
Mary: "No, I come back in about a week."  
  
Tyler: "Why don't you come to my ship? Then your whole family could stay at work and be together."  
  
Mary: "Sounds like a good idea. What do you think Luke?"  
  
Luke: "Works for me."  
  
Mary gave Matt to Luke and headed for the main office.  
  
Back aboard the Great Fox, which was now in space, again.  
  
Falco: "Give me back my beer fridge!"  
  
Fox: "Only if you call a truce."  
  
Falco: "Fine, Fine, Just give me my alcohol!"  
  
Fox: "Tsk, tsk, tsk Falco. Didn't you know alcohol is bad for you? Well, here you go anyways."  
  
Falco frantically opened the fridge and started drinking. 


	18. Bricks! Fox plays video games

Falco: "Beer! Beer! Me love Beer!"  
  
Fox: "Hey Peppy, do you think Falco's acting kind of, strange?"  
  
Peppy: "Yep, he's been like that ever since his twenty-first birthday."  
  
Fox: "Maybe we should send him back to school, 'Me love Beer' isn't exactly saying he's intelligent."  
  
Peppy: "If any schools would accept him like that."  
  
Fox: (Chuckles)  
  
A pink cat had come downstairs, and had walked over to Falco.  
  
Katt (purring): "Falco, what's a handsome guy like you doing now?"  
  
Falco: "Drinking Beeeeeeeeeer!"  
  
Katt: "Okay."  
  
Fox: "I'm going to go play Bricks. Any of you want to come with?"  
  
"Bricks" is a video game similar to Tetris.  
  
Falco was passed out, laying on the table, a beer bottle clutched in his beak, and two other bottles in each of his wings. Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Katt were playing "Bricks" in the "den". Peppy and Katt had already lost, while Fox and Slippy were neck and neck. Slippy the game whiz, was winning. After a minute more of game playing, a winner was declared.  
  
Slippy: "Wahoo! Eat that Fox!"  
  
Fox was now emitting a deep growl, Slippy face changed from excitement to fear. Fox started to swish his tail back and forth, forcefully. He stomped out of the room, also stomping on Katt's tail, with metal boots.  
  
Katt: "MEOUCH!"  
  
Fox: "Sorry."  
  
Katt ran up and yanked his tail hard. He turned and snapped viciously with his canine jaws.  
  
Fox: "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" 


	19. Falco has fun

Katt: "Eep!"  
  
Slippy: "It's times like these that I'm glad I don't have a tail"  
  
Fox and Katt: "SHUT-UP!"  
  
Slippy: "Eep!"  
  
Falco (drunk): "Hey baby. Let's go upstairs together."  
  
Falco pulls Slippy into a big kiss.  
  
Slippy: "Oh Falco, I never knew you felt that way about me."  
  
Fox and Peppy (O_o): "Okay. We'll be leaving now."  
  
Fox and Peppy headed towards their separate rooms.  
  
Katt: "Why Falco? WHY?"  
  
Falco (drunk): "Hey, you can come too!"  
  
Katt (O_o): "GAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Katt psyched out and ran, ran straight into a wall. Slippy and Falco went to Slippy's room and laid down in the bed.  
  
The next morning, nine o'clock.  
  
Falco awoke, but he didn't open his eyes.  
  
Falco (thinking): "Man, how come my head hurts so much?"  
  
Falco opened his eyes and looked to the left. He saw a picture of a family of toads.  
  
Falco: "Slippy's room?"  
  
He looked to his right, and saw Slippy naked.  
  
Falco: "GAH!"  
  
He fell out of the bed.  
  
Falco: "What in the hell?"  
  
Falco: "GAAAHHH!!!" 


	20. Falco and Katt make up

Falco ran out of the room, tripped on the side railing, and flipped over it, landing on his back in the den. He saw Fox's bare paw (foot) stick around the corner, he closed his eyes.  
  
Fox saw the falcon lying on the floor, but his ears easily picked up Falco's breathing rate, but pretended that he didn't notice. As he walked by, Falco grabbed his tail.  
  
Falco: "Why was I with Slippy last night?"  
  
Fox: "Well, you were drunk. You asked Slippy if he wanted to sleep with you, then you kissed him, and dragged him upstairs."  
  
Falco: "I swear, I will never drink again."  
  
Falco grabbed one of the many beers beside him, and took a swig."  
  
Fox: "So much for your swearing off drinking."  
  
Falco: "Just shut-up, will you?"  
  
Fox: "Okay. If you really want to sleep with Slippy that bad."  
  
Fox walked on, out of the room. Shortly after, he heard the tinkle of breaking glass.  
  
Fox walked into another room.  
  
Fox: "Katt. He's back to normal."  
  
Katt: "Finally."  
  
Falco watched Katt walk into the room.  
  
Falco: "Katt, I'm sorry, I was drunk."  
  
Katt: "I could see that."  
  
Falco: "Yeah."  
  
Katt: "I can't stay mad at you. Come here you big lug!"  
  
Falco and Katt hugged. Slippy came downstairs.  
  
Slippy: "Falco."  
  
Fox: "Slippy, you know as well as I do that Falco was drunk."  
  
Slippy (depressed): "Yeah." 


	21. Messing with the radio

Fox saw the falcon lying on the floor, but his ears easily picked up Falco's breathing rate, but pretended that he didn't notice. As he walked by, Falco grabbed his tail.  
  
Falco: "Why was I with Slippy last night?"  
  
Fox: "Well, you were drunk. You asked Slippy if he wanted to sleep with you, then you kissed him, and dragged him upstairs."  
  
Falco: "I swear, I will never drink again."  
  
Falco grabbed one of the many beers beside him, and took a swig."  
  
Fox: "So much for your swearing off drinking."  
  
Falco: "Just shut-up, will you?"  
  
Fox: "Okay. If you really want to sleep with Slippy that bad."  
  
Fox walked on, out of the room. Shortly after, he heard the tinkle of breaking glass.  
  
Fox walked into another room.  
  
Fox: "Katt. He's back to normal."  
  
Katt: "Finally."  
  
Falco watched Katt walk into the room.  
  
Falco: "Katt, I'm sorry, I was drunk."  
  
Katt: "I could see that."  
  
Falco: "Yeah."  
  
Katt: "I can't stay mad at you. Come here you big lug!"  
  
Falco and Katt hugged. Slippy came downstairs.  
  
Slippy: "Falco."  
  
Fox: "Slippy, you know as well as I do that Falco was drunk."  
  
Slippy (depressed): "Yeah."  
  
Later that day, at around four o'clock PM. 


	22. Fara's here!

The Great Fox had landed again, Pepper wanted them to stay on the planet. Everybody was listening to the radio, when the commercials came on, Slippy brought up something.  
  
Slippy: "Did you know, that if you have a magnet that's powerful enough, you can get radio stations from other planets?"  
  
Fox: "No, but what are you waiting for? Go get your most powerful magnet!"  
  
Slippy: "Well Fox, there probably isn't any life that far out in space."  
  
Slippy went and got his magnet, and he positioned it near the radio.  
  
Radio: "In other news: American president George Bush has declared war again.Now for your listening pleasure, seventies music."  
  
Fox: "Seventies! Yes! It's 2174, I think we got a good station!"  
  
Radio: "Uh-hu, Uh-hu. I'm still alive. I'm still alive."  
  
Falco: "AAAHHH!!! Turn it off!"  
  
Fox turned off the radio.  
  
Peppy: "That's funny. I've never heard the name 'George Bush' yet somehow he's president."  
  
Slippy: "Well. That means there is life in places other than Lylat, the place that the station was broadcasting from is fifty light-years from Venom."  
  
Falco: "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Slippy: "No, I'm very serious."  
  
There was a knock on the door, Fox answered it.  
  
Fox: "Hi Fara! What are you doing here?"  
  
Fara: "Well, I heard one of my recent friends was at this base, when I was trying to find her, I saw your ship."  
  
Fox: "Was she a coyote? If she was, she could be here any minute. Where'd you meet her?"  
  
Fara: "Yes, I was at another friends' sister's graduation yesterday, and I met her there." Fox and Fara walked into the living room, then, there was another knock on the door. Fox answered it. Tyler, Luke, Mary, and Matt were standing in the doorway. Fox let them in, 


	23. Fara and Mary

and they walked into the living room with him. Fara's ears pricked up and her eyes widened.  
  
Fara: "Mary?"  
  
Mary: "I told you I'd be here."  
  
Fara: "You're married?  
  
Mary: "Yeah. That's Luke, and Matt on his shoulders."  
  
Fara lifted Matt up from Luke's shoulders.  
  
Matt (giggling): "Weee!"  
  
Fara tickled Matt on the chin with the tip of her tail. She looked up at Mary and Luke, smiling.  
  
Matt: (Giggles)  
  
Luke: "You're a natural Ms. Phoenix."  
  
Fara: "It's Fara."  
  
Luke: "Nice to meet you. Matt! No claws!"  
  
Matt was about to swipe Fara's tail, but he obeyed his parents and retracted his claws.  
  
Luke: "It looks like he wants to play, just wave the tip of your tail in front of his face. He likes it, and it's good for his reflexes."  
  
Fara: "Okay. I'll give it a whirl."  
  
Mary: "Time to play your game Matt."  
  
Fara waved her tail in front of the toddler. He watched the tail intensively for a few seconds, and then he swiped at it, without his claws. Everybody laughed as Matt played with Fara's tail. After about five hours of talking. Matt was asleep on Fara's tail, which was curled around him. Falco was asleep with his wing around Katt. Peppy, Tyler, Luke, and Fox were playing "Bricks." While Fara, Mary, and Katt were having a conversation.  
  
Katt: "Isn't Matt cute like that?"  
  
Mary: "The doctor was a shaggy hound, and ever since then, he's always liked the person with the thickest fur." 


	24. Andross's plans revealed

At port twenty-six, Fara turned her ignition key. She disengaged the parking brake, while slamming the acceleration pedal and pulling back. Making an almost perfect ninety-degree turn. The G-Forces hit her hard. She shrugged them off as she left the atmosphere, and righted her ship towards Meteo.  
  
Back aboard the BattleCruiser Hawkeye, the bridge was preparing for liftoff.  
  
Communications Officer: "We've received an urgent request to take off from the captain."  
  
Navigator: "Right."  
  
Navigator: "Three.Two.One.Liftoff!"  
  
Two bursts of energy appeared from behind the Hawkeye, as the ship slowly left the ground, picking up speed rapidly. When the ship had cleared the atmosphere, the communications officer set the radio frequency to that of the Arwing's.  
  
Communications Officer: "Clear to take off sir."  
  
Tyler: "Roger that."  
  
Luke and Mary, along with all the other fighters, undid their parking brakes and launched easily. Tyler, however, had an Arwing SFX MT (Manual Transmission) that was an antique. He disengaged the parking brake, pressed in the clutch, changed the gear to "Hover" flipped the switches labeled "Gravity" and "Life Support." An orange light and a green light turned on, respectively. Tyler released the gas and eased down on the accelerator, his ship lifted a few feet, he quickly pressed in the clutch, and his ship sank a foot. He changed the gear to "Fifth" and hit the accelerator. His engine whirred for a second until he let go of the clutch. He then embarked on the thirty-minute journey to Meteo.  
  
Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy felt a slight lurch as the destroyer-class Great Fox took off into the recesses of space.  
  
They pushed the destroyer to its limits to catch up with the rest of the ten ship attacking force. Of course, they couldn't go up to a full-scale invasion force with only two cruisers.  
  
Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco tore out of the Great Fox and joined the other fighters.  
  
Tyler: "What took you so long?"  
  
Fox: "We were the last to lift off."  
  
Tyler: "And."  
  
Fox: "Slippy had to go to the bathroom." 


	25. Takeoff sequence

At port twenty-six, Fara turned her ignition key. She disengaged the parking brake, while slamming the acceleration pedal and pulling back. Making an almost perfect ninety-degree turn. The G-Forces hit her hard. She shrugged them off as she left the atmosphere, and righted her ship towards Meteo.  
  
Back aboard the BattleCruiser Hawkeye, the bridge was preparing for liftoff.  
  
Communications Officer: "We've received an urgent request to take off from the captain."  
  
Navigator: "Right."  
  
Navigator: "Three.Two.One.Liftoff!"  
  
Two bursts of energy appeared from behind the Hawkeye, as the ship slowly left the ground, picking up speed rapidly. When the ship had cleared the atmosphere, the communications officer set the radio frequency to that of the Arwing's.  
  
Communications Officer: "Clear to take off sir."  
  
Tyler: "Roger that."  
  
Luke and Mary, along with all the other fighters, undid their parking brakes and launched easily. Tyler, however, had an Arwing SFX MT (Manual Transmission) that was an antique. He disengaged the parking brake, pressed in the clutch, changed the gear to "Hover" flipped the switches labeled "Gravity" and "Life Support." An orange light and a green light turned on, respectively. Tyler released the gas and eased down on the accelerator, his ship lifted a few feet, he quickly pressed in the clutch, and his ship sank a foot. He changed the gear to "Fifth" and hit the accelerator. His engine whirred for a second until he let go of the clutch. He then embarked on the thirty-minute journey to Meteo.  
  
Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy felt a slight lurch as the destroyer-class Great Fox took off into the recesses of space.  
  
They pushed the destroyer to its limits to catch up with the rest of the ten ship attacking force. Of course, they couldn't go up to a full-scale invasion force with only two cruisers.  
  
Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco tore out of the Great Fox and joined the other fighters.  
  
Tyler: "What took you so long?"  
  
Fox: "We were the last to lift off."  
  
Tyler: "And."  
  
Fox: "Slippy had to go to the bathroom." 


	26. Bored at Meteo

Tyler: "Oh."  
  
They arrived at Meteo, bored. They started some small talk to ease the nervousness and boredom.  
  
Luke: "So, Andross's force.When does it get here?"  
  
Fox: "I think it's somewhere around a half an hour from here."  
  
Mary: "So, what're we supposed to do? Just sit here?"  
  
Fara: "Looks like it."  
  
Falco squeezed off a set of shots, blowing up a stray meteor.Ten minutes of silence passed.  
  
Falco: "Um.Katt! How's the weather been at your place?"  
  
Katt: "Fine, just fine. You?"  
  
Falco: "A little on the warm side."  
  
Fox: "I'm going to take a little kit-nap."  
  
Tyler: "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
Fox and Tyler turned their radars on, and turned up the volume. The beeping noise would wake them up. They leaned back their chairs and fell asleep.  
  
Slippy had his radio on, and he had also placed a big magnet on the top. He was listening to the station with "seventies" music, which was currently on commercial break.  
  
Radio: "Now with thirty miles a gallon!"  
  
Slippy (thinking): "Thirty miles a gallon? What do their vehicles run on? Gasoline?"  
  
Radio: "Oowit, oowit! Boogie fever!"  
  
Radio: "In other news, a man and woman were seen running around like idiots."  
  
Radio: "And in Chicago today, a man sang karaoke to himself."  
  
Slippy: "Have any of you heard of a place called 'Chicago'?"  
  
Falco: "Nope, but we have visitors!"  
  
Several dots appeared on the radars of the fighters and cruisers, Fox and Tyler woke up. 


	27. Wake up call

Falco: "Nope, but we have visitors!"  
  
Several dots appeared on the radars of the Venomian fighters and cruisers, Fox and Tyler woke up.  
  
Tyler: "Aw.I was having a good dream."  
  
A tall lizard appeared on the cruisers' view screens and the Arwings' radios.  
  
Lizard: "Foolish Cornerians! Surrender now or prepare to die!"  
  
Tyler (dumb voice): "What does 'surrender' mean?"  
  
Lizard: "Gah! Fools! Prepare to die!"  
  
He cut off his link.  
  
Luke: "Kind of a cliché bad guy, isn't he?"  
  
Peppy: "Sure is! And I know my clichés."  
  
Slippy: "Look on radar. Four ships coming in from nine o'clock."  
  
He looked out the window.  
  
Slippy: "Make that four Wolfens."  
  
Fox: "Everybody, these four are ours."  
  
Tyler: "Whatever."  
  
Star Fox broke off and engaged the Wolfens."  
  
Fox: "Wolf! Long time no see!"  
  
Wolf (growling): "Having fun I see."  
  
Leon: "So Falco, still playing flight-sims? You know you can't get any better than zero points."  
  
Falco: "You know you're exploiting your personal actions, right Wolf?"  
  
Wolf: "That is true, you have never been good at flight-sims Leon."  
  
Fox: "Wolf, How come you hate me?" 


	28. Star Fox vs Star Wolf

Wolf: "You're dad killed my dad."  
  
Fox (grins): "Oh that. That was Pigma. He killed my dad too."  
  
Wolf: "PIGMA YOU TRAITORUS BASTARD!!!"  
  
Wolf disengaged Fox and shot Pigma down, the little pig's ship exploded into flames, never to see flight again. He then flew of towards Titania.  
  
Wolf: "Hey Fox, Maybe we can be friends someday, but for now, I'm quitting Andross, but I need some time to myself. Goodbye, Star Fox."  
  
Fox: "Well, Peppy and me are going to help out the others, we'll make it fair to you guys that way."  
  
Falco: "Leon!"  
  
Leon: "Lombardi!"  
  
Falco and Leon: "DIE!!!"  
  
Andrew: "Foolish toad! You will not defeat the power of the primates!"  
  
Slippy: "At least I'm famous, not infamous."  
  
Falco: "Oh! Burn!"  
  
Leon dove straight at Falco, guns blazing. Falco did three fourths of a loop, did half of a barrel roll, pulled up, and ended up and Leon's tail. He squeezed the triggers of his two guns and hit Leon directly in the engine, the engine exploded.  
  
Leon: "Damn you Lombardi!"  
  
Leon retreated back towards Venom, Andrew engaged Slippy. Slippy fired a couple shots, and then ducked under his dashboard.  
  
Andrew: "I'll get my revenge!!!"  
  
Andrew had been stupid enough to fly right into the blasts. He followed after Leon in disgust.  
  
Falco (^_^): "Yes! I showed that lizard!"  
  
Slippy (^_^): "Yay!!! I won!!!"  
  
Falco and Slippy flew off to join everybody else in battle. 


	29. Quick battle with Star Wolf

Fox: "Wolf, How come you hate me?"  
  
Wolf: "You're dad killed my dad."  
  
Fox (grins): "Oh that. That was Pigma. He killed my dad too."  
  
Wolf: "PIGMA YOU TRAITORUS BASTARD!!!"  
  
Wolf disengaged Fox and shot Pigma down, the little pig's ship exploded into flames, never to see flight again. He then flew of towards Titania.  
  
Wolf: "Hey Fox, Maybe we can be friends someday, but for now, I'm quitting Andross, but I need some time to myself. Goodbye, Star Fox."  
  
Fox: "Well, Peppy and me are going to help out the others, we'll make it fair to you guys that way."  
  
Falco: "Leon!"  
  
Leon: "Lombardi!"  
  
Falco and Leon: "DIE!!!"  
  
Andrew: "Foolish toad! You will not defeat the power of the primates!"  
  
Slippy: "At least I'm famous, not infamous."  
  
Falco: "Oh! Burn!"  
  
Leon dove straight at Falco, guns blazing. Falco did three fourths of a loop, did half of a barrel roll, pulled up, and ended up and Leon's tail. He squeezed the triggers of his two guns and hit Leon directly in the engine, the engine exploded.  
  
Leon: "Damn you Lombardi!"  
  
Leon retreated back towards Venom, Andrew engaged Slippy. Slippy fired a couple shots, and then ducked under his dashboard.  
  
Andrew: "I'll get my revenge!!!"  
  
Andrew had been stupid enough to fly right into the blasts. He followed after Leon in disgust.  
  
Falco (^_^): "Yes! I showed that lizard!"  
  
Slippy (^_^): "Yay!!! I won!!!" 


End file.
